help her lupin
by garnet013
Summary: ginny askes professer Lupin to give her extra help so she can defend herself and not rely on harry to always save her
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter. This is my FIRST one shot so please tell me if it's ok.

Takes place in 3rd book

* * *

Professor Lupin was just picking up his things after his last class when Ginny Weasley came was still carrying her books and had her eyes glued to the floor not wanting to look Lupin in the eyes.

"Professor Lupin can I talk to you?" Ginny asked her Professor. Lupin knew what happened last year with her and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and was not at all surprised she would come to see him.

"Yes Ginny come in and shut the door" Ginny shut the door and walked to Lupin She quickly sat in a chair right across from his desk where he was sitting also."Now tell me what's on your mind Miss Weasley." Professor Lupin calmly said to Ginny

"it's about last year. In the chamber I….." Ginny took a deep breath, Lupin saw that Ginny's hair was covering what looked like,to him, an embarresed face. "I wasn't able to defend myself and I would like to have extra training so if something ever happens again I can defend myself."Professor Lupin looked at her and sighed

"You do know that in order to have extra training you will have to spend almost every night hear instead of hanging out. Also you will need to excel in charms, potions and transfiguration in order to even get what I will be teaching you." Ginny looked at professor Lupin with a determened look in her eyes

"Yes I do and I will. Whatever it takes to defend myself I'll do it." Lupin stared at Ginny in the eyes he believed her in both what she said and what she meant. "Next Friday after dinner we start." Ginny smiled at Lupin before standing up from her chair.

"Thank you Professor you won't be sorry" and with that left the class room.

* * *

That was fun! Maybe I should make this a chapter review to tell me to go on or stay the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own hp sorry

* * *

Ginny walked into Professor Lupin's classroom on Friday after was both excited and a little nervous because she diden't know what they were going to do this lesson. She knocked on the classroom door and waited a few moments till Professor Lupin opened the door and let her in.

Lupin smiled at her and said to Ginny "Come now we need to start your test". Lupin almost lauged when he saw haw quickly Ginnys' eyes widened in shock. She looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"A test sir?" Ginny said "I didn't study or pratice anything yet from last year."Ginny looked like she was going to be sick so Lupin guieded her gently away from the door and into the classroom hopeing to calm her down.

"Ah yes well this test will show me what you do know about shild charms. You might have heard some good spells from your parents or older rothers." Lupin explained to Ginny. She took a deep breath before nodding at the Professor. She knew some spells that her mother did in order to protect us when they were on brooms or when the twins wanted to do somthing dangerous. Her older brothers also taught her some good hexes that they learned from their friends.

"Now first thing I want you to do is make a shield charm over this pumpkin." Ginny looked at the pumpkin "Ok…..Protecto"she yelled. The pumpkin had a shiny coat around it. The professor then took out his wand and with a slight flick blasted the pumpkin to smitherings making Ginny walked over to his desk and took out a piece of parchment.

"Now I want you to practice that charm and next Friday we will review it. Tomorrow we will do some charms that will help you in a duel." Lupin told Ginny with a smiled back at him and took the parchment from his hands. she looked down at it and saw that it was a hall pass.

"Thank you sir." She told Lupin before exiting the room.

* * *

Wow that was fun! Review for cookies!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the advice everyone this will be long and spelled correctly.

Snape: finally

Me shut up i don't own hp eather

* * *

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch. She pulled out her wand and did tiny wand maneuvers in the air. Ginny was thinking about all the other shild charms that might help her when Harry walked out to the common room. He saw her red hair and smiled at her.

"What are you doing Ginny?" He said from behind her chair. Ginny jumped a little and turned around to look at her brothers best friend.

"Harry!" she said turning to look at him. Harry then walked to the front of the couch and sat beside Ginny. He saw her wand out and looked back at Ginny before asking;

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Ginny looked at him with a smirk

"I could ask the same question." She then looked at the fire. Harry looked at her and sighed

"Couldn't get to sleep" he said to her silently. He then looked into the fire and tried to keep his thoughts away from that dream

"Oh…I was with professor Lupin….getting some extra lessons" she said the last part silently. Harry lookedinto the fire and sighed.

"What happened last year to you…was my fault. If your brother never knew me then you would have been safe." Ginny was shocked. If it weren't for her brother then she would have never have known Harry.

"It's not your fault Harry…. We Weasleys have never liked the Malfoys and vice was only a matter of time before they did something Harry"

Harry looked at her with a soft smile "Well if you get nightmares about it… you can always come talk to me." Ginny looked into his eyes _he really cares_ she thought.

"I will,thanks Harry." Harry smiled at her and got up from the couch.

"Night Ginny" he said before walking back up to his room.

"Night Harry" as he walked out of the common room all Ginny was thinking is _he cares._That night Ginny lay tossing in bed…she was having the nightmare.

* * *

Find out next chapter what she is dreaming about. Till then review!!!

P.S. everyone happy now? I made a big chapter for you. I get a cookie (chocolate chip would be nice.)


	4. Chapter 4

As some of you can see I went back over the chapters and fixed a lot of things. Do not own Hp

* * *

Lupin got up from his desk. It had been a long hard day training Ginny and he was exhausted from all the work he did with her. He poured himself a drink and sat down on a chair when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it at this hour" he mumbled. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Ginny standing there looking as though any second burst into tears. "Ginny?" he questioned her. "Why are you up so late?" right there Ginny started to cry. Now Lupin was a calm person even in difficult when she started crying her led inside by the fire. It took Ginny 2 minutes to calm down and one more before she spoke.

"I had the nightmare again." she said bluntly to her professor. "It was worse this time. He came up so close to me that... I saw his eyes…from far away they look normal, but when you get close to him, they turn to a blood red" Ginny shivered and looked back into the fire, hoping to find some kind of comfort deep within the flames

Lupin looked at her in wonder. In all his days he had never found someone who is strong enough to tell a nightmare to someone who they did not know that well. When he had started getting nightmares about his wolf transformations he never told his friends. They found him one night in his bed screaming and thrashing for help. Only then did he tell his friends, and even then…

"Ginny" he said to her calmly "I think that you should tell your nightmare to Harry also." at this Ginny looked at the professor with a skeptic look. She just shook her head at him.

"And make him think of me more as a little kid. No thanks" Ginny told her professor with a sad smile. Then she got up and walked to the door. "Thank you though for listening to me though." she said just before walking out of the room.

Lupin sighed and took a look at his drink before getting up and going into his bed room to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own HP

* * *

After three weeks of training Ginny was starting to get the hang of things. At five in the morning she would get up and practice what Lupin taught her the night before. Then when everyone else woke up she went to breakfast. Then she went to her classes. After dinner she walked to Lupin's classroom. Then at 10 or 11 at night she went to bed. On one of the nights that Lupin was straining Ginny to her limits, she fell down with a hard bump. Lupin ran over to her and tried to help pull her up.

"Are you alright Ginny?" He asked her

Ginny shook him off and mumbled something. Lupin saw that she looked irritable tonight for some reason so he sighed.

"Let's take a break Ginny."

She nodded her head and sat down on a bench. Lupin walked over to her and sat down.

"You're getting better at this Ginny. In a few months your defense will be better then a fifth years." He said truthfully to her.

Ginny just looked down at the floor and nodded. " What's wrong?" He asked her. Ginny looked at him. "Do you think I look like a five year old?"

Lupin thought that question was stupid so he responded with a stupid answer." No. Why?"

Ginny then jumped out of her seat unable to contain her fury." My brothers," She scoffed

" Think I'm still a baby! They are always picking on me saying 'Oh whata wittle second weer you are!' or playing pranks on me! The pranks I can live with but the baby talk,"

She stoped pacing and stood straight across Lupin. "I can't stand!"

She raised her arms in defeat. Lupin just looked at her with a smile trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ginny demanded.

Lupin looked at her with a amused look on his face. "You still act like a five year old. That's why they treat you like one."

He explained to her.

Ginny looked at him with an angry face "I do no-"

She stopped in mid sentence to consider his words. After a few moments of silence Ginny looked at Lupin in defeat." Alright so I do act like a five year old. The question is how do I stop?"

Lupin walked up to her and said. "The best way to change is to start from scratch."

He then walked around Ginny with his index finger on his chin.

"First put your hair up more, it makes you look grown up. Then start talking with some more class, yes Ginny I know you talk about who threw what at so and so and so on."

Ginny looked at him with some shock in her voice when she heard that last part. Lupin smiled." Other things would be not to be so bossy, it makes you look like a little kid trying to control the playground and also,"

he said with a pause to make sure that Ginny was listening.

"to talk about your dreams with Harry."

Ginny looked at him with a stern glare.

"All for that last one all do." she told him bluntly.

Lupin sighed." Ginny, Harry's worried about you. I can tell you this because he asked about you."

Ginny softened her glare at this.

"He asked me if you were alright, that you weren't busying yourself so you can try to forget about what happened."

Ginny looked at him with some fear in her eyes " You didn't tell him about my dreams did you!?" She questioned him.

Lupin shook his head." No, but I was tempted. Ginny if you don't tell him soon I'll tell him."

Ginny gave him a cold stare before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lupin sighed. _I tried_ he thought to himself.

Review please!

* * *


End file.
